


You're gonna miss the fireworks

by Jexca



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jexca/pseuds/Jexca
Summary: "Prompt: Orca doesn't miss and Nadine gets hit"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so before we start, I have to thank the anon who came up on my inbox with this prompt. Seriously. You're a smart-ass mf and I honestly had tears all over my face the second I fully analyzed the extents of what your prompt would cause. I hadn't realized until then how much of a big event we had on our hands in that exact scene of the game and HOLY SHIT. So much would have changed!
> 
> So before y'all start reading, I just need to make this clear: you won't believe me but this is not supposed to be a comedy. I intended to write it as a one-shot but then I was like "OH MY GOD, THE BOMB. THERE'S SO MUCH GOING ON". So before I can work on all the Nadine-getting-shot drama (which I'm not sure if I'm ready for), I needed to find ourselves a hero to take care of the bomb while Chloe's busy taking care of Nadine. Therefore, YES, this won't be a one-shot. There will be a second chapter very soon (I already have it planned and I'm already sobbing bc WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO NADINE, ANON??? WHYYY), I just had to sort things out before we actually start. Hope y'all enjoy it and, once again, any feedback is welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~Remember, if I make you laugh in this capter, it's all TEMPORARY, that's me trying to make up for how much we're all crying on chapter 2~~~~~

_"NADINE"_  
Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs until no sound came from her throat. She sank her fists in the mud and crawled her way to Nadine as fast as her joints allowed.  
All the birds - the ones who hadn't yet flown away for their lives after the chopper nosedived to the ground below - were scared off by the gunshots. Now there were no sounds but the low noise of the flames crackling as they burned what was still intact from the chopper's hardware, and Nadine's wet cough.  
Sam stood a few steps from them, holding Nadine's 9mm on his steady hands. He clutched the gun so tight that the colors on his knuckles were quickly beginning to fade. He couldn't help but stare at the hole he had blown through Orca's left eye. All the blood pouring from it slithering down the dead man's camouflage uniform.  
"NADINE, STAY WITH ME" Chloe shouted again, snatching Sam from his trance back to reality. He hooked the gun to his belt and marched towards them.  
Chloe carefully adjusted Nadine's weight on her lap, as to keep her away from the mud. She clumsily rested Nadine's head on her shoulder, then laid her hand on the warm wound on her stomach. Nadine's shirt, which used to be blue, was slowly turning purple from her soaking blood. A low groan formed on her throat as she felt Chloe's hand's pressure on it.  
"It's okay, love. We need to stem the flow a little until we find you a nurse" she said as she tried her best to smile at Nadine. Her eyes were half-closed in a painful effort to stay conscious - unlike Chloe's, which were wide-open in rebuked desperation.  
"Chloe" Sam whispered as he crouched by their side, gently laying a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "She's losing too much blood, there's not much we c-"  
"SAM" Chloe spoke before he could finish. "Go find some first aid in the 4x4. Also my phone is somewhere near the handbrake. Find it and call an ambulance"  
And so he did, with a sad nod before he spun on his heels and left.  
Chloe turned her attention back to Nadine.  
"How-how bad does it look?" Nadine asked in a sore whisper.  
"Doesn't exactly go with your outfit" she replied, holding Nadine's hand close to her own chest. Nadine chuckled through her irregular breathing.  
"Should have known th-that bastard would have another firearm with him"  
Chloe shushed her harshly.  
"Spare the plight for when you're good, 'kay?"  
Nadine nodded, gulping, unwilling to contest.  
"Frazer" she groaned.  
"Yes"  
"Wh-what did he mean by 'fireworks'?"  
Chloe closed her eyes tight and tilted her head back, letting out a loud sigh.  
"Nadine Ross. Would you please enjoy your bullet wound while it lasts and let me do the hard part?"  
Before Nadine could protest, Sam got back from the car with a tiny steel box on his hands.  
"Gee, she'll be much more of a pain in the ass with a bullet scar to flaunt" he said as he kneeled by Nadine's side and opened the first aid kit.  
"You gotta check if the bullet's still in there" Nadine explained to none of them in particular as she did her best to roll onto her left side. All the weight shifting caused an uncomfortable pain on Chloe's legs, but she would kill the first one to suggest her to put Nadine back on the floor. She pressed her hand on Nadine's back and held her close as Sam rolled her shirt up until he could get a good look on the injury.  
"Well, ladies, guess it's our lucky day. Our man's bullets had more important business to solve elsewhere" he laughed, though not entirely relieved, as he picked up a small ball of cotton from the box. He quickly soaked it in alcohol and then proceeded to clean the opening so the blood wouldn't dry out on it.  
Nadine flinched and wheezed when she felt the hot liquid brushing her skin.  
"It's okay, it'll be over in a second, dear" Chloe whispered softly, patting her back.  
Nadine had her teeth clenched and her hands weakly closed in a fist, but Chloe's soothing voice tone and touch actually helped her forget about the wound burning on her stomach for the slightest of seconds, and she let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead onto Chloe's chest.  
"Do I get a lollipop for exemplary behavior if I don't pull out a tantrum?" she grinned, but went back to clenching her teeth when she felt Sam poke a needle on her skin. "JESUS, DRAKE. Can't you count to three?!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, promise it won't take too long" Sam apologized, stitching the wound as fast as he could. "Y'know, I gotta say, I'm not a nurse but... I was regarded as the best tailor in jail"  
"Good" Nadine scoffed. "Don't forget to put some glitter on it once you're done"  
Chloe couldn't hold back the laughter - which caused Nadine's body to slightly shake. Sam didn't say a single word, just glared at her as to tell her to stay still if she didn't want Nadine's back to cosplay Jack from 'The Nightmare before Christmas'.  
"What happened to your sense of humor? Was it the bullet? 'Cause if that's so, you should get shot more often" Chloe said.  
"Shut up" Nadine replied, now clinging to Chloe's shirt as Sam tied the final knot.  
"There you go!" Sam completed, rolling down her shirt back to place. "One end's closed, one more to go" he reached for another cotton ball, but Chloe raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Sam! Don't worry, I got this one. Go ready the car for when we're done patching this lass up. Have you called the ambulance?" Chloe asked.  
Sam opened his mouth but didn't actually reply, he just waved his hand in the air.  
Chloe stared back at him, frowning her eyebrows and shaking her head as if to tell him to go. He stood up in a flash - and now she could actually hear him search for her phone and then calling the ambulance.  
"I'm gonna lay down on the floor so you can do it" Nadine stated.  
"No way in hell!" Chloe scolded her, grabbing her wrists. "Sam didn't work his careful seam on you for you to shove dirt and grass into it the next second" she insisted, looking Nadine dead in the eye. "Can you walk? At least until we get to the car?" she asked.  
Nadine was now staring back at her in silence, her mouth partially open from her heavy breathing. She was trying to look better than she actually was - Chloe noticed there were tiny drops of sweat starting to form on her forehead.  
"Yeah, sure" Nadine replied just as Chloe laid the back of her hand on her forehead.  
"You have a burning fever"  
"As you said" she insisted. "It's either it or the dirty floor" she gently set her wrists free from Chloe's grip and put her feet on the ground.  
"The wound" Chloe rushed to pick up the medic kit and go back to putting pressure onto her injury as Nadine stood up. "Keep pressing it if you wanna get to live for five more minutes"  
Nadine laughed, but she looked down at Chloe's hand - crimson red from her blood - to digest that she wasn't actually joking. There was too much blood coming out.  
"Frazer" she moaned as Chloe led Nadine's left arm around her waist for support. "The ambulance won't come in time. What did Orca mean by 'fireworks'?"  
"Let's get this one stitched and then we talk" Chloe said, tapping on the wound.  
"Frazer" Nadine insisted. "I'm serious. What did Asav tread the Tusk for?"  
Chloe didn't reply. She just kept pushing her carefully forward until they got to the car.  
Then Nadine realize Chloe wasn't actually stalling. She just didn't know the answer yet. Sam, on the other hand, was now searching through Orca's stash, lifting a huge blue chart and squinting his eyes at it in a thoughtful expression.  
"Hey, Samuel?" she shouted as they approached the 4x4. "What'd you find there"  
"Ummm" Sam turned to her in the distance with the chart up, Nadine watched his facial expressions change from confusion to awareness and then back to confusion until Chloe's eyes took over her field of view.  
"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet until I'm done bandaging you?!"  
"Alright, 'kay, I'm sorry" Nadine replied, putting both hands up.  
"Great" Chloe answered harshly. Now get your ass on the seat so I can work on it" she said as she opened the door.  
"Don't ask twice" she mumbled as she stretched her legs so she could reach the step by the tire. Not only until she did so was she able to feel and acknowledge the extension of her injury. Chloe still kept her hand on it in a way that didn't let Nadine see how wide the hole was, but all the insistence on keeping her from seeing it made her reckon it was uglier than she pictured.  
"Hold this for me" Chloe said it in a sweet tone, almost as if she were singing instead of talking. She did that quite often, even with the most pointless phrases, and that's something Nadine always smiled - internally - at. She didn't actually understand the whole point, but that was one of Chloe's traits that would help anyone recognize her in, let's say, a sea of Chloe-clones. The ever-soothing voice tone, the head tilting, the constant swearing. Nadine's mood improved a little sometimes when she did that.  
_"Creepy. Let the girl do her thing and stop tagging all of it as 'cute', for Christ's sake"_ Nadine would lecture herself. Then she just shrugged the thought off.

"Why are you smiling?" Chloe asked, touching Nadine's nose with a cotton ball.  
"Noth-I'm-Did y. Did you just bump a cotton ball to my nose?"  
"Hold this" Chloe insisted, putting the box on Nadine's left hand. So she held it. "Alright, Nandi" Chloe soaked the cotton ball in alcohol with her free hand then quickly put it where her hand had been.  
Nadine flinched again due to the pain. The sweat on her forehead kept slithering down her face, but she was getting used to it. There was only something new to the whole ache thing now that Chloe stopped pressing the wound. Something like some white warm flashes on Nadine's sight, followed by some seemingly warmer waves of blood on her arteries.  
"Chloe, I"  
She gradually recognized the whole pattern. The cold sweat on the back of her head, and then the bitter taste of iron on her mouth.  
"What, love?" Chloe asked full of worry, stopping whatever she was doing.  
"I think I'm gonna fai-"  
Nadine then completely blacked out.

 

"SHIT" Chloe cursed, trying to hold Nadine's head up and not let go of the cotton ball on her wound at the same time. "Hey, Sam?! Um, I could really use some help at the moment"  
Sam could barely hear her. His eyes wandered through that chart like two lost water drops in the ocean. Chloe's voice was nothing but some sort of distant siren at the coast now. And he was just a helpless lighthouse keeper at the edge of a cliff watching as a tsunami approached.  
"Dear Lord" he whispered to himself, trying to keep track of all the numbers printed on the blue paper. In front of him laid the diagram of a huge, big-ass mass-destruction-sized bomb, all headed to the next cities. He raised his glance to the railways ahead and watched as the train passed by, rocking the entire railroad.  
"Sam?!" Chloe yelled from the 4x4.  
"DAMN IT" he thought. "Chloe! She can't see any of this" he folded the diagram and hid it under a pile of documents nearby, then rushed back to the jeep to pretend there was nothing else to worry about.  
"What happened?" he asked as he laid his hands on the hood.  
"Nadine passed out. I think she's running out of blood"

"GREAT" Sam thought, clenching his teeth. "The entire city AND Ross will be dead within minutes!"

"I'm gonna check the ambulance, see if they're coming" he grabbed Chloe's phone and quickly dialed the emergency phone number. A calm voice picked up on the other side.

"Indian Emergency Care, how can I help you?"  
"Um, I've just called for an emergency near the railways, any idea if the car's coming?"  
"Sir, the ambulance will be there within 20 minutes. There are not many roads to get them there"  
"20 minutes?!" he shouted.  
"Tell them to bring a bloody coffin!" Chloe shouted from the driver's door. "Give me the phone!" she demanded, but Sam was relutanct.  
"Um, can't you guys just hurry them up? We've got a situation going on here and"  
"GIVE ME THE PHONE" Chloe yelled, holding Nadine's head to her chest.  
Sam rushed towards her and handed her the phone.  
She grabbed it, sticked it between her shoulder and her ear and started yelling aggressively in hindi.  
Sam stood still in surprise, just watching. Chloe then hung up the call and handed the cell phone back to Sam.  
"They'll be coming in 10 minutes. I still think they'll take longer than promised, so we'd better drive back to shorten the distance a bit"  
"Oh, yeah, sounds like a good idea" he mumbled, rubbing his hand on the back of his head, trying not to think of the bomb. "Hey, Chloe?"  
"YES?!" she asked impatiently with Nadine's asleep body hanging clumsily onto hers.  
"Um, you mind if I go... Pee for a minute?"  
Chloe glared at him in response.  
"Are you fucking serious?! DO IT IN THE CAR"  
He looked at Chloe, then back at the railways. The last wagons were coming. There wasn't any more time for debate. Chloe could slap him later for leaving her behind with an unconscious and nearly-dying Nadine and nothing but a 4x4. He had a city to save - even though he felt like he'd trip and die falling from a cliff even before he got to the train - but hell. He had to try.  
"Please, Chloe, don't be mad at me. If I make it, I promise I'll explain later, I just... I just really need to go"  
Chloe wanted to believe he was joking, but as soon as she turned around to yell at him one more time, he was gone. Just vanished. Poof. She looked around, she looked back, beyond the jeep. Nowhere. She couldn't find him anywhere. Then she heard a loud, graceless shriek, something like Tarzan after ten bottles of vodka, and then the unbelievable view of Sam Drake glued to the tail of a train.  
"WHAT THE HELL, SAM"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You said Nadine gets HIT, not KILLED, hahahahahahahahaha *laughs in gay*
> 
> Ok, serious talk now, I'm thinking of splitting this fic in two endings, one to satisfy the good people and one to satisfy the cold-hearted ones, what do you say? Read and choose which one is Canon for you!

The cries of the 4x4 rocking its way back to the city through the railway took a while to partly wake Nadine up from her faint. Her limbs were still heavily numb and her head hurt as if someone had opened it with a chainsaw and were now pinching the front of her brain with a clamp. She groaned as she accepted that the pain wouldn't even let her open her eyes.  
She weakly patted whatever part of her stomach her hands could reach in search of the wound, and the touch she got from it grossed her out. It felt like the flesh surrounding the wound had frozen, almost as if she were now touching a piece of raw steak that'd been recently taken out of the fridge. She flinched at the sensation and tried to forget about it for a minute, landing her left hand on what seemed like the driver's seat.  
Now she could sort it all out. She was lying on the back seats of the jeep with her feet up on the window frame, and Chloe was driving in silence, completely restless but not saying a single word - probably because she wasn't aware that Nadine had partly recovered from her unconsciousness.  
Chloe's eyes wandered cautiously from the rear view to the railway ahead that was being rapidly swallowed by the roaring tires of the jeep, but they still wouldn't meet Nadine's eyes.  
Groping for Chloe's shoulder, Nadine mumbled.  
"Frazer?"  
Chloe leaped frightened at Nadine's cold touch.  
"Holy Shhhhhhhhh-iva, Nadine!!" she breathed out loud as Nadine did her best not to laugh. "Try not to scare the shit out of me like that again if you want us both to get to the hospital alive, will ya?!"  
"Who else were you expecting to reach out for you from the backseat?" she asked in a sigh.  
"Sounds like you haven't heard of my experience as a funeral car driver!" Chloe glared seriously at Nadine through the rear view.  
"You've been a funeral car driver?!" Nadine asked in shock as she fought her dizziness, trying to sit up.  
"Of course not" Chloe scoffed, tapping Nadine's hand on her shoulders.

They both could not avoid cracking up. For a moment, Nadine nearly forgot about the partly-tamed hole in her stomach. Her hand was still there on Chloe's shoulder, longer than most people would consider necessary for a wounded individual to regain their balance after sitting up.  
But Chloe did not complain.  
Nadine looked down at herself, studying how far her blood had soaked its way down her body, staining her shirt and her pants on her thighs. It was slowly becoming easier to breathe now that the wound was no longer pumping too much blood out of her body.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
